No time out's
by Ayame55
Summary: Kazuya has another child with a woman 2 years before Jun, but when the child comes back she tells a haunting story of what Heihachi had done to her


HIROKO PROFILE:  
  
COUNTRY OF ORIGIN: JAPAN FIGHTING STYLE: JUDO, KATATE, KUNFU, DRUKEN BOXING AGE: 20 HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 5'5/127 BLOOD TYPE: AB COLOR OF EYES: BROWN PROJECT EXPERIENT: PROJECT X INJECTION DATE: 1/13/04 BARCODE NO.: 13135555  
  
BIO: Mother, Unknown. Father, Unknown. Was the age of sixteen when brought in to Mishima Labs. Was an experiment of project X, classified. Which is a nitrogen acid inserted in the back of the neck into the nervous system, making that person stronger, faster, and more intelligent. She went into a psychotic rage and killed fifteen Tekken guards. She then was sedated and had twenty-four hour watch on her. But she some how fought the guards and escaped the compound four years ago. Now she had entered a Tekken Tag tournament. She was killed by Heihachi and was brought back to Mishima Labs and tested on for the devil gene only one has been put through the devil gene. When we inserted the devil gene she was brought back to life, but the handling it in a normal fashion some how went into a bizarre frenzy and again she killed more then twelve Tekken guards. She has escaped. Last seen in a Tekken tournament. The King of Iron Fist.....  
*******  
  
Kazuya smoked his cigarette. He stomped it out on the ground and walked up to Jun.  
"I don't want you in this tournament Jun." He said.  
"Too bad. I'm going to be in it Kazuya if you like it or not." Kazuya angrily turned away. Jun hated to see Kazuya mad. She ran up behind him.  
"Kazuya! I know you care for me but I want to fight!" She said with a pouting look on her face. Kazuya turned around ready to yell but his eyes fell on her pretty face. He couldn't possibly see her get hurt. He cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"I love you Jun. I just couldn't bare to see you get hurt." He said. She giggled. "I know but just let me decide for myself." She said in her sweet voice and gave Kazuya a deep kiss.  
"See you in the hotel room." She said seducively and walked away. Kazuya raised an eye brow and followed.  
*******  
  
Nina and Anna sat smoking in the lobby when a new person for the tournament came in.  
"Oh look a new girl is here Anna." Said Nina getting up and making circles around the young woman in black with deep black shades, her hair was down and wore red lipstick. She was smaller then Nina and Anna. They could tell she was Japanese.  
"So bitch, you think your going to win the tournament?"  
"I think you should get out of my way." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
Anna got up and walked over to her sister. "Want to beat the crap out of her outside?" She said taking her cigarette and stomping it out on the carpet.  
"Yea I think she needs to be taught a valuable lesson." Nina said grinning.  
"Fine, one fight. If I win you stay out of my way. If you win I will go straight back where I came from." The stranger said.  
"Sounds reasonable, and where do you come from?" Anna said in a mocking voice.  
"Mishima Labs." She said and grabbed one of Anna's arms and flipped her over on her back. Then stepping on the side of the wall she hit her right foot into Nina's stomach. The both were on the ground. They had never been hit like that in there entire lives. The pain was terrible they both moaned in pain.  
"You lose." The woman said and walked up to her hotel room.  
*******  
  
Hiroko walked into the hall way and found her door number.  
"13" She placed a hand on the back of her neck and felt the Barcode bumps.  
"13135555" Suddenly some one tapped her on her back. She turned around ready to fight.  
  
"Whoa babe just seeing if you wanted any help." Said the red headed man. She glared at him. "Shove off." She said. And put the key in the lock and opened the door. She took of her trench coat and her shades. She never slept, in fact ever since the project X, classified experiment was tested on her she never slept after that. She sat on the bed. No thoughts, no feelings, just pure nothingness. She hated it. She was a monster now. She was a project X, devil gene freak. She could never love, never feel for someone only for hate. She was trained to kill and trained to hate. She was overflowing with rage. She walked up to the window. She would kill the one that did this to her. Heihachi.  
*******  
  
Hiroko took out a shot and shoved the needle into the back of her neck. It was more nitrogen acid to keep her alive. Her teeth grinded on each other as the needle went deep in her neck. She pulled it out and threw the shot away. She then opened the door and left the room. She walked out side to the lobby to see a man standing outside taking a long drag from his cigarette. She walked outside and decided to talk to him and see if he was part of the tournament. The man looked around. He had spiked up hair in the back and sunglasses on.  
"What do you want?" He said in a gruff voice.  
"You're Kazuya Mishima aren't you?" She said almost in an angry voice.  
"Yes, why?" She flexed her hand. "Oh just wondering that's all."  
"And you are?" He said as he flicked his cigarette.  
"Hiroko."  
"No last name?"  
"I don't have one."  
"You're in the tournament?" Kazuya asked.  
"Yes," she replied. Kazuya looked her over. "Have we met before?" She eyed him and felt the same way. Suddenly a flash back filled her head.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
A man that looked exactly like Kazuya stood in front of her.  
"Hiroko, I'm sorry." He said shaking his head. She was only sixteen at this time.  
"Father? What are you talking about?" Two Tekken guards came out of the darkness and hand cuffed her. An old looking man came in the light. It was Heihachi.  
  
FLASH BACK ENDED  
  
Hiroko shook her head. "You're my...." She began. Kazuya eyed her. "Hiroko Oyama." He said under his breath.  
"What?"  
"Your last name is Oyama. Well, it should be Mishima, but that was your Mother's last name." He said getting another cigarette out but shaking this time.  
"So you let Heihachi take me to Project X?!" She almost yelled.  
"What are you talking about? Project X? He said you were going under his training." Said Kazuya alarmed.  
"You didn't know what he did to me?!" She finally yelled. Kazuya took a long smoke. He was shaking terribly now. "No."  
"I was part of a Mishima experiment called project X. This project is highly classified and illegal. It is the making of a person to have super human strength. But in the making of more, one killed twelve people in a psychotic rage. The project was cancelled."  
"Who was it?" He asked.  
"Who?."  
"The one that went into psychotic rage."  
"Me." Kazuya looked at her for a while before he spoke. "You have the devil gene, well half of it don't you?"  
"I have all of it. Just like you."  
"How?"  
"I went under the name Yuriko at Tekken Tag Tournament. When Heihachi killed me I was back at the Mishima Labs. I was given the devil gene." Kazuya couldn't believe it. He stood stunned for awhile. "Hiroko, I don't want anyone to know that you're my daughter. It's dangerous." She glared at Kazuya. "I don't know if I really want you to be father after you let Heihachi do this to me."  
"Hmmph. How the hell was I suppose to know that you were going to be tested on!" He yelled.  
"Am I interrupting?" Said a voice behind them. It was Jun. Kazuya glared at Hiroko. "No not at all." He said and pushed himself past Hiroko. Jun and Kazuya went up to their room. Hiroko sat on the bench out side. She was beginning to shake again. She didn't get enough nitrogen acid in her system. She went back up stairs to room 13 and injected more nitrogen acid in her neck. She sighed and fell back on the bed. The nitrogen acid was now going into her blood. The pain was unbareable. She curled up in a ball. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. She slowly got up and opened it. It was a younger version of Kazuya.  
"Who are you?" She asked through her teeth.  
"Jin Kazama. I'm suppose to get you. Heihachi wants to talk with you." Heihachi she thought that bastard wants to talk to me. She followed Jin into another room. It was dark except for on lamp on by the bed. An old man was laying in. He looked extremely ill.  
"So, it's the little prick." Heihachi said from the bed.  
"Bite me." Hissed Hiroko. She tried to lunge forward to attack but Jin stopped her.  
"If he dies the tournament is over." Jin said.  
"I don't care about the tournament anymore as long as he's dead!"  
"But what will it give you Hiroko? Yes, it would give you the feeling of triumph over me, but you don't have the continuous flow of nitrogen acid shots to keep you alive." Heihachi said laughing. Hiroko hands clenched and she turned and left the room slamming the door shut. Jin followed.  
"Is it true you're my half sister?" Asked Jin to break the silence.  
"Yes." She said quickly.  
"Guess you don't want to talk about it." Jin said.  
"You guessed right." She snapped.  
"But how.."  
"Our father fucked my mother that's all the story is. Then our dad left me to Heihachi to an experiment that sent me insane. The end." She said and walked to her room and slammed the door. Jin looked a bit shocked but walked to his room. He went in side and collapsed on the bed he wanted to get the tournament over with. He had never met anyone so odd before in his whole life. He thought sisters were kind and forgiving and would be always there, but this one sure wasn't. He got up when he heard a knock at the door. It was Xiaoyu. She blushed when he opened it.  
"Hey, what's up?" He said.  
"I was wondering, if you're not to busy, if you would like to go out tonight?"  
"Umm sure." Jin said. She giggled and she took his hand. Jin and Xiaoyu walked to some club that he heard her talking about the whole bus ride to the hotel. Xiaoyu pulled him close to her and danced sexily against him. He started to sweat as he held her body close to him. They danced for awhile and went and sat at a table. She placed her hand on his leg and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She felt soft and smooth he kissed back and she pulled away with his bottom lip in her mouth.  
"Whoa." He said stunned. She giggled. "Was that okay?"  
"Yea more than okay." He said and leaned in to kiss her again. But suddenly his attention went on a girl wearing all black and a trench coat and shades came in. In her hand looked like a machine gun. He pulled Xiaoyu close to him and put her under the table. She started to complain when the machine gun went off. It just shot one man that was sitting at the bar. Jin realized it was a Tekken guard. And the person that just shot him was Hiroko. Jin grabbed Xiaoyu's hand and started to run out of the club. Hiroko spotted them. She just walked casually out the door like nothing happened. Jin started to run. Hiroko knew now that he was going to tell some one. She threw the gun into a trash can. She then started to run. She was fast and quickly caught up with Jin.  
"So, you're going to tattle on me." She said.  
"No, I just don't want you think that she might." He said pointing to Xiaoyu.  
"Oh, well then I think you should keep your mouth shut or I'll have to do it for you." She said staring coldly at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu nodded with a scared look on her face. Jin grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him as Hiroko vanished into the night.  
"Don't worry I won't let her do anything to you." He said. They walked up to Jin's room.  
"Can I stay with you Jin?" She asked.  
"Sure." He said opening the door and letting her come in. "Um, You want to sleep in my bed or the other one?" He asked. She grinned and walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"I want you." She said. He swallowed. She laid him down and started to kiss his neck. He started to take off her bra and she took his hands and placed them on her chest. She moaned and took off his pants. She sat on top of him. Jin placed his hands on her hips as he entered her. She screamed out his name. He began to sweat and rock her back and forth. She began to climax. She moaned and fell to the side. Jin breathed hard and pulled her close into his arms.  
************************  
  
Hiroko got up in a cold sweat. Something was wrong. She looked at her skin. It was changing green. She had to get more nitrogen acid. She suddenly went blind. The world began to spin. She fell on the ground. She felt cold liquid coming up into her mouth. She placed her hand to her lips. It was blood. She stumbled over to the shot and shoved one in her neck. The acid took awhile but the blood stopped coming up and she could see again. She fell to the bed and started blankly at the ceiling. She knew she was running low on acid and would soon have to ask Heihachi for some more. She didn't want to give in, but if she wanted to live it was the only way. Tomorrow she had a fight with some one. She didn't know who it was yet but she was eager to test her new style. She would soon be fighting again. But first she had some unfinished business to attend to. 


End file.
